Eileen Snape
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Ser mamá no era fácil... Esta historia participa en el reto: Día de las madres del foro The Ruins


**_Esta historia participa en el reto: Día de las Madres del foro The Ruins._**

**_Espero les agrade... _**

**-O-O-O-O-**

Gruño con tedio y en un movimiento brusco aparto los mechones esponjados de cabello que le impedían ver el caldero delante suyo, el cual fulmino con la mirada bufando de nuevo.

Al parecer las cosas no estaban ni estarían a su favor aquel día, percibiendo el repugnante olor de babosas quemadas se aparto lo mas que pudo ya que le provoco por cuarta vez en el día la horrible sensación de su cabeza dando vueltas, seguido de un intenso mareo que le haría vomitar el desayuno si lo hubiera tomado. Movió la cabeza en un gesto de negación y dio por inútil su esfuerzo de terminar con buena nota la clase de pociones. Abrió el libro de la asignatura y en la última hoja con esmero garabateo con su pequeña y refinada letra "Este libro es propiedad de..."

-Eileen - le llamarón y ella enojada, no dio algún indicio de escuchar a su compañera de clase.

- ¡Eileen! - esta vez le enterraron el codo en las costillas y no tuvo más opción que voltear, dejando aquellas letras olvidadas en el libro. Ahí se encontraba Cristine, una chica de corta estatura, con la piel color café con leche y ojos avellana brillante. - Deberías de tener un poco de respeto y poner de tu parte - le reprendió mientras su mirada se desviaba a su caldero con el fuego apagado. - ¿no vas a terminar la poción?- Eileen alzo el brazo, restándole importancia al asunto.

- No me siento bien - le confesó -además, si me acerco ahora a esa cosa las arcadas volverán aunque no tenga nada que devolver.

Cristine le sonrió con afecto y asintió, a lo lejos una chica con el uniforme azul le señalaba y se reía con otra de sus compañeras, ella susurro un "inepta" y "descerebrada" escupiendo todo el veneno acumulado como la buena serpiente que era.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería... en estos 3 meses de clases tienes mareos constantes y... ya sabes, después de lo que te paso en vacaciones... - Eileen cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal, deseando con todo su ser que Cristine se equivocara con sus sospechas, aunque ella supiera que eran reales.

- Iré esta tarde - sentenció y con acopio de valor se acerco dudosa al caldero que borbotaba y desprendía aquel olor desagradable.

Eileen siempre había sido buena en pociones, sabía que podía minimizar tiempo haciéndolas, por aquel motivo, cada vez que tenía tiempo libre lo dedicaba a perfeccionar las recetas, a hacerlas más efectivas y eso se reflejaba en su libro de pociones. Cualquiera que la conociera podía asegurar que en su futuro existía un caldero... hasta esa tarde, esa tarde de un día de Octubre, cuando el otoño se hacía presente y ella con los nervios a flor de piel se presento en la puerta de la enfermería con el cabello negro y lacio hasta la altura de los antebrazos, con los ojos negros y profundos desprendiendo nerviosismo y terror...

Habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos desde que ella entro a la estancia, la sanadora le hizo recostarse después de formularle algunas preguntas que la dejaban en evidencia para salir en busca de mi prefecto o del director para contarle la noticia que le otorgo un golpe en el estomago o mejor dicho, en el vientre. En efecto, la perfecta señorita Prince, la segunda hija del linaje de los pura sangre Prince estaba embarazada, ella seria mamá y no tenía la menor idea de que hacer ya que el problema no radicaba en el futuro bebe, más bien era el padre de este: un muggle, un asqueroso muggle que le dijo palabras lindas, que la hizo sentir querida por primera vez en su vida, pero que en realidad solo la necesitaba para satisfacerse, era un asqueroso muggle que tendría que buscar dos semanas después de la foto para el equipo de gobstones, dos semanas después del drama acontecido en el colegio cuando sus padres se dignaron a presentarse después de una carta urgente del director. Si, lo busco por qué no tenía dinero, no tenía casa, no tenía nada ya que la habían desheredado y roto su varita, no tenía más que su libro de pociones y un vientre muy poco abultado porque ella siempre había sido delgada.

Tobias le había abierto los brazos, durante un tiempo sintió algo de conformidad con una pizca de felicidad, ¡vaya que tenían razón al decir que esta era efímera! Después de unos meses, en Enero nació prematuramente su hijo: era tan pequeño, tan indefenso al dolor, al sufrimiento, a todo lo que le rodeaba, a todo lo que tendría que soportar, pero ella estaría ahí para él, ella daría su vida defendiendo a su pequeño contra todo lo que pudiera. Sabía que no podía darle una vida de lujos, sabía que no podía darle ropa bonita, ni suficiente comida y eso la mataba. Le producía impotencia percibir el futuro de aquel ser viviente que descansaba en sus brazos plácidamente.

Ese día Tobias se entero de que ella era una bruja, ya que ella nunca se atrevió a confesárselo por el terror de ser echada de nuevo a la calle, nada mejoro con el descubrimiento de la verdad, el señor Snape empezó a beber, a maltratarla lejos de los ojos del niño, pero ella era fuerte, se obligaba a mantener su fortaleza intacta por su hijo. En ocasiones lloraba porque extrañaba su mundo, el mundo en el cual ella habría sobresalido y mientras su hijo fue creciendo y mostrando indicios de magia (magia que tenía que esconder de su esposo) le contaba sobre Howarts, su segundo hogar. Le contaba sobre las maravillosas criaturas, sobre las pociones y cuanto le gustaría volver a hacer una. El niño siempre le preguntaba por qué no las hacía y ella se limitaba a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste; ella no sería capaz de decirle a su hijo que si su padre llegara a ver alguna botella que no fuera de licor, algún pedazo de madera en sus manos o algún indicio de magia en su casa descuidada, ella pagaría caro, con algún ojo morado o con la amenaza más frecuente de su esposo si se resistía o le regresaba el golpe: Matar a su hijo.

A partir del decimo primer cumpleaños de el pequeño Severus todo se volvió delirante, él no podía esconder su magia y cuando llego su carta para entrar a ese colegio fascinante del cual su mama le contaba muchas cosas, su padre lo tomo del saco y zarandeo tan fuerte que a Eileen le dio terror, ella era su madre y siempre había tenido el propósito firme de protegerlo y sin quererlo ella mostro esa tarde una muestra de magia enorme poniendo un escudo entre su mujeriego y patán esposo y su hijo, cayendo desmayada poco después por el esfuerzo de canalizar su magia sin varita. Su hijo la había despertado unas horas después contándole como se había enojado tanto con su padre que sin quererlo le había hecho unas cortadas poco profundas en su cuerpo.

Eileen no era muy afectiva, pero su hijo Severus sabía que lo amaba, lo sabía por la forma en que antes de subir al tren le dio un abrazo, el primero después de tantos años, lo sabía por la onda de calor que se extendía en su pecho y lo reconfortaba.

Así era cada año, Eileen era la única que lo despedía en la plataforma del andén, le abrazaba susurrando un -te quiero- y lo dejaba ir, esperando que todo le saliera bien, hasta sexto año, cuando ella le regalo el objeto más preciado que conservaba: su libro de pociones, para ella era gratificante saber que a su hijo también le gustaban las pociones, que disfrutaba del vapor que despedía cada una.

Con extremo cuidado tomo el libro que descansaba al final de la caja de su hijo: Severus Snape, un adulto ahora, soplo, tratando de quitarle la mayor parte del polvo acumulado y se sorprendió al ver que era su libro, el objeto que la había acompañado en su duro camino al ser madre... recordando las ultimas letras que escribió en aquel encuadernado viejo, lo abrió por la ultima pagina esperando ver con la caligrafía de su hijo el nombre bajo "Este libro es propiedad de..." pero no, en cambio se podía ver con claridad las palabras "Príncipe Mestizo" una onda expansiva abrumadoramente reconfortante se extendió en su pecho, una mano le tomo el hombro y por instinto dejo caer el libro y agacho la cabeza, acostumbrada a un golpe cada vez que sentía esa sensación. Pero el golpe jamás llego... Severus le miraba con tristeza en aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

- Por tu nombre - sentencio el chico. - es propiedad del príncipe mestizo por tu nombre mamá -

Eileen embozo por primera vez una sonrisa genuina y brillante. Después de todo ella no había sido mala madre, al menos su hijo le había dicho así o al menos esa era su manera de decirlo. Severus se enorgullecía de su segundo apellido aunque ella nunca había sido la mejor bruja, su hijo le estaba diciendo que la quería, que apreciaba sus esfuerzos y todo lo que había hecho por él.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto ella. Snape se sonrojo y con decisión se preparo para decir lo más afectivo que podría dirigirle a su madre.

- Porque eres mi mamá, porque me protegiste, porque a pesar de ser Slytherin eres valiente por soportar a Tobias. Algún día espero ser igual de valiente que tú, te debo mucho - ella asintió y le entrego el libro para que partiera a Howarts como profesor de la asignatura favorita de ambos: Pociones.

Eileen se permitió sonreír mientras veía a su hijo partir , pensando que ser mamá era difícil, había tenido que sufrir, había tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, pero escuchar que no había sido tan mala madre a pesar de la pobreza extrema en la que vivían, a pesar del maltrato al que se sometían, era sencillamente un logro. Tal vez ella podría haber hecho mucho más por su hijo, pero se sentía orgullosa de ver la persona en que se había convertido.

No, no era fácil ser madre, pero al parecer lo había hecho bien.

**-O-O-O-**

**_Hola! Como exprese al principio espero les agrade esta pequeña historia, no se sabe mucho sobre ella, pero trate de englobar lo poco que nos han dicho. Es la primera vez que participo en un reto y espero haberlo hecho bien. _  
**

**_¿ Algún comentario? _**

**_ Yatziri._**


End file.
